Spark Beckoned Flame
by Mundane Matthew
Summary: Draco knew everything. He knew he loved him, he knew they were perfect together, he knew how happy he was with him. And he knew once it got out that they were together, all hell was going to break loose. Merlon's beard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is an edited chapter, since I chose to change the POV. I don't think I can continue the story with the one I had. and I want to continue this! So I went through, edited it up a bit, changed the POV, and i'm in the process of writing chapter two! There aren't a LOT of changes, very few. A few words added or taken out so it flows and makes sense, nothing major, so don't worry about rereading this if you don't want to. Just letting you all know c: Also please take a second to vote in my poll? Thanks~ C:**

**- Matty**

Draco Malfoy had never really been prepared for things to end up how they did. He never thought it'd be anything like this. Not in a hundred years. Not one of the many possibilities he'd thought of had been this. He'd been taken off guard by it, by everything.

After having control over every tiny aspect of his life for so long, it was strange for him to be powerless, to not be in control. He had no idea what would be next, what to do next, what was happening from one minute to another. Everything that came at him was entirely new, and he'd never experienced anything like it.

He was scared of it. Scared and excited, and curious. He wanted him to teach him everything. He wanted him to show him things he could never find without him.

But it wasn't that easy. He felt stupid for assuming it would be.

How could anything like this be easy? How could there not be problems and complications? A Slytherin, _this_ Slytherin, with a Gryffindor? One like him? No one would understand. How could it be that someone like him had fallen in love with that boy? Had fallen in love at all?

Draco knew what his reputation was, after all it'd been he who had formed it. He made sure everyone knew how he was coldhearted, selfish prick. And for the most part it was true, and it was who he was.

But he changed him, in subtle ways to everyone else, but they were large differences to the blonde. He felt things he'd never known before. The word love was never tossed around in the Malfoy home, it was never given, nor taken and felt. Kindness, friendship, the type of things everyone else seemed to thrive on was nothing more than curse words in his world.

They were two people in two different worlds, so incredibly different and seemingly unsuited for one another.

Even he didn't understand it. So how could anyone else? They wouldn't.

The Slytherin didn't want to lose his perfect Gryffindor. The persecution, the glares and judgemental looks.. he would never be able to handle it. He'd would cave. He'd do something wrong, make a mistake, and it would be all over.

So Draco Malfoy decided to make Seamus Finnigan his secret.

They kissed when they were alone. He let him hold his fingers and press up against his slender body. He ran his fingers through his singed hair and lost his breath to his lips on his neck in the corners of the halls, in empty classrooms, even in a bathroom stall or two.

They spent late nights trying to stay quiet as they panted and sweat beneath the sheets of their beds. Draco felt like he always needed him kissing him to keep from shouting at the top of his lungs when the brunette fucked him the way he did. He always saw his eyes light up whenever he'd lose himself in ecstasy with him.

The blonde knew he hated how they both had to stifle ourselves at school. He knew he wanted to walk to their classes, hold his hand, be able to joke and tease with him whenever either of them messed up. Seamus wanted what the other students, the normal ones, had. He wanted to snog in the hallway and get embarassed when his friends teased him about it. And Gods, Malfoy wanted that too, more then anything. He wanted to stop hiding, as if they were ashamed, but they couldn't do that. Not there, not in school with everyone else.

During holidays the pair stole away to somewhere quieter, with more privacy, where they could make all the noise they wanted, and that was when the Gryffindor was happiest. He loved the way the Slytherin could freely cry and moan, and Draco loved the way he could lose his control, grunt and pull his hair and whisper disgusting things into his ear.

He never called him Malfoy, not when they were alone together. Not once. And the way he whispered Draco, it made his spine shudder and electricity run through his veins.

It worked for a long time. Almost an entire school year had slipped by and the two were still in the clear.

Malfoy had thought it could stay that way.

The final weeks of school had arrived. Exams were nearly finished, and everyone was packing up, preparing to go home. Celebrations and parties for the last day or two were being planned, and already talk of plans for the Summer had begun.

The blonde knew it would only be a little longer, and then there would be nothing but perfect days ahead. He and Seamus had planned already to spend most of the Summer holidays together, travelling. Draco had been looking forward to it, to getting away from all the suspcious peers, from the questions and the looks, and from all the close calls they'd had recently. Everything would be incredible. He couldn't wait, and it had seemed like his boyfriend couldn't either.

But something was strange about him that day when he met up with the younger boy. If he had paid attention in Dvivination earlier that week maybe he'd have been able to predict what was going to happen, but Malfoy never paid attention in classes, not many. They were too boring. That was his excuse to everyone else. In reality he was always just too busy staring him down to care much for what the oaf teaching had to say.

When he strode into the empty classroom and up to the desk he was sitting on, he didn't notice the look on his face, not at first. Draco kissed him and tugged on his little Gryffindor tie to pull him closer. When he didn't really kiss back, he'd let him loose and that's when he noticed his expression, and his eyes, the way he avoided looking into his. It made his heart stop.

He pressed him for what was wrong, and at first he denied it being anything, or he avoided and didn't answer his questioning.

Finally though, as he always did, he gave in.

"I'm tired of this, Draco."

He felt his lungs suck in the breath he was taking much too fast, and coughed hard, choking over it, and stared at him, terrified, frozen by fear, not sure what to say. Scared to say anything at all.

"Tired of what..?"

_'Please, don't say me. Don't say us.. fuck.'_

"Tired of being a secret. Tired of hiding.. tired of acting like this is all wrong." Seamus took in a deep breath and squeezed Draco's fingers, like he always did when he was nervous. "I hate it!" He was looking away from him and at the floor, walls, everything but the Slytherin. "I thought I could handle it, but I just can't.. not anymore. I see everyone else so free and happy.. I want that with you, I want that with us. I'm tired of us walking ten miles apart, i'm tired of sneaking around our friends just to talk.. you act like we're the perfect couple when we're alone, but in public you treat me like we're enemies.. and i'm sick of going to your home for the holidays and being introduced as a classmate!" Draco wanted to tell him to lower his voice, but he held his tongue. It wouldn't help the situation any. He just let him continue. "Why can't you tell anyone? You aren't some kid anymore, so what if some people don't like it, huh? Does public love really matter that much to you? Does it mean more to you then I do? Why won't you at least tell your friends? Tell someone!"

Draco didn't know what to say, he stared at him, mouth ajar, and struggled to form an intelligent response.

"It doesn't matter! Not more then you, never more then you.. I just.. I don't.. I don't want to deal with everyone if they don't like it, because they can't understand.. I would rather not have to have them on my case or something.." He paused, frowning and furrowing his thin blonde brows at him. "And i'm not the only one who should be speaking!" He argued, defensive of himself and his actions and thought process. "I haven't seen you open your mouth and tell any of your friends either! And when we were at your home, you never said to your mother; '_oh this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy mum, he's staying for a couple days_.', you didn't say anything!"

"I thought you would deny it, or run out of there if I said it!" He got off the desk then and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll tell them right now! I'll tell every one of my friends! Is that what you want?"

"I-" Draco didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't even know how.

His shoulders slumped and he heard him sigh as he climbed from the desk and moved away from the pale teen. He drew his arms around himself, back to Malfoy, and spoke again. "Tell them, Draco. I'm not ashamed of us. I don't want to be your secret anymore, and I don't want you to be mine. If you don't, I can't do this anymore."

Draco looked up at the back of his robes and let his eyes move to his short locks of hair, and desperately he wanted to run his fingers through it and hold him and kiss him and do merlon knew what to him.

It happened almost too quickly for his brain to register.

He started walking to the door, rejected and defeated, and as he moved Draco saw his entire world going with him. It felt like parts of him were breaking off every step closer to the door he got. But it wasn't until his hand hit the knob that his brain finally seemed to get the words to his tongue and out his lips.

"Seamus wait!"

When he turned and Malfoy saw his eyes, the hopeful light in them pleading him, he didn't even think.

"I'll tell them. I'll tell everyone. Right now."


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but the whole 'not thinking' plan was working so far, so Draco just went with it. He had to trust his instincts now. That was panic-inducing, but having Seamus walk out of that room, walk out on them, was much worse. It drove Draco through a deep lake of fear and he nearly drowned in it.

He hopped down from his desk and strode across the room, grasping and clutching Seamus' hand immediately.

"But i'll need your help."

"My help?" He questioned, brow raised.

"I.." He cursed. "Look, I'm not good with words okay? Can you just stuff your ego somewhere and help me do this?"

Seamus looked bemused at that, and Draco admitted it was a much better expression than what he had seen earlier. "The Great Draco Malfoy.. inept with words? I don't believe that for a second.. you know how to use words, you used them to charm me, you use them practically every night to charm me into bed for sex, even if i'm tired as hell. As for stuffing my ego, there're plenty of places I could put it, care to tell me which one?"

"But that's because you're you! They're not! They're... them." Draco refused to answer the last bit. He huffed a little. The brunette was going to test his libido to get him out there with their peers?

"You love me, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Well just tell them that. That's all."

"You want me to march out there, interrupt all the little Gryffs and Slytherins and everyone else within ear shot, and bellow out that I love you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Merlon.."

Seamus' thumb glided over the back of Draco's hands, almost seeming like an accidental touch until he squeezed his fingers and drew his body taut against his. He leaned up, warm chest pressing gently into his own. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Draco could practically taste the pumpkin juice the brunette had earlier. He looked up at him, bright eyes underneath dark and pretty lashes. "Please, Draco.." he whispered, laying on his Irishman accent. Draco nearly melted instantly. It wasn't fair, he thought to himself. Seamus' accent just rolled slowly through his body, setting his veins on fire. Of course, usually when he was using that lovely 'gift' of his, he was purring in his ear, and was naked. "For me?" Then he removed the space between their mouths completely, and set his warm lips to Draco's. They always seemed to fit there perfectly, and Draco didn't mind that it always made his mind go blank when he did that. He returned the kiss fervently, one hand grabbing for his hair, the other placing itself at his lower back. As it got more heated, and teeth were added into the equation, the blonde sucked Seamus' lower lip between his teeth and sank them into the warm flesh lightly, revelling at the hiss his partner gave. He felt two hands grasping at his own hair, and when he received a nip to his tongue as it tried to slip into his mouth, Draco let slip a tiny moan. He wanted to continue, to throw Seamus to the floor and fuck him into utter bliss, but the conscience he'd discovered he had when he began dating him refused to allow him to do so. It wouldn't solve anything, shagging his boyfriend right then and there. It would just delay his leaving.

He forced himself with great effort to pull away, leaving them both panting and redfaced, and leaned himself on a couple of old desks. "Shit." he murmered, passing his hand through his messed hair. "Let's get out there and get this over with hm?"

"You're excited all of a sudden.." His boyfriend pointed out.

"Well.." Draco started, taking his hand again. "You... convinced me... and once I do this, i'm taking you back to my dorm, and we're going to have sex for hours."

"Tsk.. leave it to a Slytherin to find a selfish reason to do things."

Draco gave him a very Slytherin and coy grin and winked, sending him into sputters and blushes. "Naturally."

His heart was racing as they reached the door, it was pounding so wildly he felt almost like he'd been cursed somehow, and it was going to spring from his chest and run off.

He swore under his breath at himself, long trembling fingertips brushing the doorknob. He hated how he could be so nervous about going in front of his peers. He'd known these people since they were all eleven and twelve, and sure he was an arse to the most of them, but he had known them. He went on daily rants in front of them about things, shouted at them and bossed them all around throughout the years. So doing this should be nothing, less then nothing. It should be the simplest thing. But it wasn't. This was different.

He almost forgot that Seamus was there with him as he stood there, but then he felt the brief pressure on his fingers, and was once again reminded why he was doing any of it in the first place.

He gave up on understanding how Seamus, a simple boy, a _Gryffindor_, could tame him so easily. Just touching his fingers, or whispering in his ear, and Draco wasn't able to fight him on anything. Sometimes it was unsettling.

Enough time wasted, he threw the door open and marched out, keeping a firm grip on Seamus' hand. He strode through the mostly empty corridor and out into the bustling quad, where a large chunk of the students spent their free time. And due to exam week, there was possibly twice as many students there.

As he looked around, he could easily spot couples in the crowd. Sitting on benches, or the grass, standing around and talking to friends. Not one pair looked like they were trying to hide away. He could see quite clearly pairs holding hands, unashamed, uncaring for their peers gawking. He even noticed two sitting down by the steps snogging each other heatedly. At that moment he wanted nothing more than those things with Seamus, and the want- the need, fueled his actions. It overpowered any and all fear that had been deeply rooted just seconds before.

He drew Seamus out to a pair of empty benches and clambered up on top of them with the brunette. "Oi! Listen up you blithering morons!" He demanded, loud voice echoing off of a few walls. He got their attention quickly enough. Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, even the busy Ravenclaws cramming in last minute information looked up.

"I'm only going to say this once, because I do not repeat myself.. if I catch any of you making bloody goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend here, I will curse you so hard your descendants thousands of years from now will feel it! Understand?"

Draco turned then to face Seamus, and before either really knew what was happening, the blonde had cupped his cheek, and their lips met in a furious kiss.

There was a soft gasp from some, but otherwise a hushed silence wove through the crowd as the two boys gave a heavy public show of affection for one another.

Seamus grasped at Draco's robs as the older's teeth scraped his lips, eyes shut tight, cheeks a deep shade of maroon. He kissed him back with desperation, and both of them seemed to just forget about everything else around them. It was just the two of them. No one else and nothing else, mattered.

And then somewhere in the group of a few dozen students there began a slow clapping, that erupted into a cheer, with whistles and wolf calls, and screams of congratulations to one boy or the other.

When they broke apart, flushed in the face, and stood before their peers, they were enveloped by hugs or pats to the back, and several people were already trying to dig up dirty information about their private life, and Draco was overwhelmed easily.

It wasn't anything as he had expected it to be. This was.. quite the opposite from the hate and anger he expected, and even though he caught a glare or two from the Gryffindor end, and a bit of disapproving glances from his own Slytherin friends, it was nothing like the fear that had dug its nails into his stomach.

There was a bit of struggle freeing himself and his lover boy from the grips of their classmates, and once Draco managed it he waved a hand to keep them at bay.

"Enough, enough! I have a boyfriend to go make out with and shag."

And with that announcement, he turned on his heel and took off down the nearest corridor and out of sight, dragging his blushing and sputtering Gryffindor with him.


End file.
